I love YOU
by Weeping Lilac
Summary: Ian finally opens up to Luke about his feelings for him.


"Ian?"

"What?"

"Who do you like?" The sudden question caught him off-guard. Ian couldn't come up with a lie that sounded believable.

"I don't know."

"Why not?" Luke asked, picking a clover from the grass, twirling it around in his fingers. It was a beautiful day at Asagao Academy, so the two boys had come outside for lunch.

"I… I've never thought about it." Ian replied quickly. Luke snorted, sitting up a little bit.

"We both know that's a lie." Luke chuckled, returning to his recumbent posture.

"How do you know that?" Ian inquired, dog-earing his book and setting it aside. He was curious now. Luke grinned.

"How can you know you're gay if you've never liked a guy?" Ian's eyes widened. How could he answer that?! The truth was, he did like someone. A lot. Only one problem. Ian was currently alone with him.

"Fine." Ian lifted his hands in defeat. "You caught me." He smirked at Luke. "I have feelings. I know it doesn't look like it, but I do." He put on expression of mock surprise. Luke smiled. Ian heart lurched. _So adorable…_

"So who is it?" Luke pressed, rocking on his heels. Ian looked up at the sky in mock thought.

"Freddie Mercury." Ian teased with a smile. Luke laughed. _Oh that laugh…_

"But really, who?" Luke urged. "I won't tell anyone!" he added quickly, running his fingers over his lips, figuratively zipping them. Ian grinned. He would never get tired of Luke's inner child.

"Can't tell you. You'd totally tell him." Ian crossed his arms, trying not to smile. Luke's eyes widened.

"Nuh-uh! No way I'd tell him!" Luke defended. Ian let a smile slip.

"Do you _really_ wanna know?" Ian raised an eyebrow, trying to see how long he could leave Luke hanging. Luke flopped over in the grass groaning.

"Yeeeeeesssss!" He whimpered. Ian held a hand over his own mouth, trying not to have a heart attack and or spill his secret. _Should I tell him? What if he freaks out? What if he tells?!_ Thoughts raced through Ian's mind. He took a few deep breaths. _Calm down Ian. He's your friend. He won't tell._ Ian consoled himself.

"It's um…." Ian started, struggling to form words.

"And don't even think about lying to me!" Luke added at Ian's hesitation. "I can tell if you do." Ian gritted his teeth.

"You." he whispered, heart pounding out of his chest. Everything was quiet for a second.

"What?" Luke asked, looking at Ian in confusion. "I didn't hear you." Ian groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What?" Luke deflected. "You were whispering!" Ian exhaled loudly.

"You, idiot." Ian snapped, feeling blush creep up his neck. Luke was noiseless for a few minutes. Then he laughed.

"I said don't lie! C'mon Ian, tell me!" He giggled, sitting up and facing the other young man.

"I'm being dead serious." Ian said gravely. "I told you didn't want to know." Ian turned away from the singer, a horrible knot tying itself up in his stomach.

"Oh… You, you know I have a Girlfriend, right?" Luke asked timidly. Ian winced.

"Yeah it's fine, I just wanted to get that off my chest. And you said don't lie so…" Ian sighed, feeling even more hollow than before.

"Sorry Ian." Luke apologized quietly. Ian feigned a laugh.

"It's okay. It's my fault." Ian put a hand to his red face, trying to hide the tears he knew were coming.

"I was being stupid. You and me? Don't be crazy Ian!" He reassured, the stinging water behind his eyes blurring his vision. He laughed bitterly again. "You should go. Class starts soon." Ian added hastily, sounding more calloused than he would have liked.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Luke saw right through his disguise.

"Yeah." Ian choked. "You probably don't want to be around me anyway. Me and my fucking feelings." Luke sat down next to the other man.

"I don't mind Ian." Luke said quietly. Ian looked over at him, knowing his eyes were surely red and puffy. Ian slapped his shoulder weakly.

"Yes you do! It'll just be weird!" Ian retorted. "I'd probably be best if we weren't even frien-. "He was cut off by the other man's lips brushing against his cheek. His face immediately flushed a deep red. He bore is grey eyes into Luke's green ones, searching for motive. He knitted his eyebrows together in consternation. Luke grinned, making Ian blush even more.

"Never said I was straight." It took Ian at least 15 seconds to comprehend his message. When he finally did, he beamed in pure joy. He gently kissed Luke back, both of them blushing madly. Ian cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, uh…You…Me?" He started. Luke cut him off once again with a peck on the nose.

"Of course." Both of the men smiled. Ian suddenly frowned.

"Wh-what about Hana?" Ian asked cautiously. Luke rang out in laughter, pointing above them. Ian looked up and gasped. Hana Mizuno and Mai Sazaki were hanging from the lower branches, Mai holding her cellphone laughing.

"Got it! I'll text it to you lovers later!" Ian balked in confusion, looking from Luke to Hana to Mai and back to Luke, jaw surly scraping the ground.

"Hana set this up so I could confess my feelings for you, but you did first!" Luke chuckled. Hana giggled. Ian smiled gently.

"Thank you Hana…" He put an arm around Luke's waist gently. "I owe you one." The pink-haired girl smiled gently and bobbed her head. Ian looked back to Luke. "I love you." He stood on his toes and gave Luke a kiss. Luke reciprocated happily.

THE END


End file.
